Sueños
by MissAwesomeMonster
Summary: "Jamás te pude decir lo que en verdad sentía pero me lo hiciste saber cuando ya estabas muerto. Es por eso que te prometo que lucharé, te vengaré como lo he hecho por diez años y así, cumpliremos este sueño… y viviremos juntos para siempre." JeanMarco (No sé si están bien los genres pero bueno, denle una oportunidad.)


_Shingeki no Kyojin y esta notebook donde estoy, no me pertenecen. Esta historia y esta cuenta de fanfiction sí, muajajajaja (?) Bueno, un pequeño JeanMarco, espero que les guste._

* * *

La brisa fresca pegaba suavemente los rostros del grupo de personas que recién llegaban al nuevo lugar, quedando maravillados por el nuevo descubrimiento. Cansados de tanto cabalgar, bajaron de sus respectivos caballos y se quedaron parados en sus lugares, anonadados y expectantes, atentos al agradable sonido que producía aquel espacio. Ninguno de las once personas presentes emitieron sonido alguno hasta que un joven rubio, aun con la expresión de sorpresa mezclada, empezó a quitarse silenciosamente las botas y su chamarra, conformes al uniforme militar. Era primavera y la temperatura era agradable, por lo que no necesitaban usar la capa verde con el escudo de las alas de la libertad, identificándose como "Legión de Reconocimiento". Dio un par de pasos inseguros, mirando fijamente el horizonte. Nadie noto que de sus grandes ojos celestes caían sutiles lágrimas y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, parecía el mismo niño que reía temeroso en aquel distrito que alguna vez fue perdido.

-Es... ¡Agua!- grito, empezando a correr hacia el lugar.- ¡Es el mar!

En efecto. Después de varios días de acampar, cabalgar y explorar nuevos lugares, al fin pudieron encontrar lo más preciado, lo que uno de ellos siempre anhelo conocer desde niño. Fuera de las tres murallas, exploraban más tierras para cerciorarse de que el ataque de los titanes tan solo fuera ahora un relato de los libros de historia. Fue una gran misión y un gran logro, poder haber vencido a cada titán que rodeaban aquellas murallas. Esa amenaza para la humanidad ya solo era un mal recuerdo. Con la ayuda de uno de los integrantes de aquel escuadrón, que podía transformarse en una de esas criaturas, habían podido destruirlos a todos, causándole a Eren Jäger poder cumplir su promesa y vengar la muerte de su madre, de sus compañeros caídos -tanto como en la academia como en la legión-, y de todas aquellas personas devoradas por esos monstruos. Ahora solo faltaba conocer nuevas tierras y verificar que no hubieras ningún otro mas.

No tardaron a que todos hicieran lo mismo que el rubio. Gritaban, saltaban, salpicaban, lloraban, sentían el agua salada y su aroma. Los tres mayores -o solo dos- se mantuvieron en la orilla del recién nombrado mar. El comandante, que estaba en cuclillas, tocaba y sentía el agua escurrirse por su mano izquierda, mientras que sus grandes pies se mojaban por las olas que rompían contra la arena. La capitán, que a pesar de sus ya cuarenta y tres años, aun mantenía esa actitud infantil de siempre, celebrando con su rubio aprendiz, Armin Arlert, por el descubrimiento. El sargento, que era el único que no se había quitado ni siquiera las botas y no estaba tan cerca de la orilla, estaba un tanto contento por el hallazgo. Aun siendo mas uranio con el pasar del tiempo, hizo una media sonrisa, aprovechando la oportunidad de que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Para los tres adultos, el poder trabajar con aquellos chicos de ahora veinticinco años era un placer, además de haberlos visto crecer. En su momento, no eran más que solo los mocosos del escuadrón de Levi, pero ahora representaban el mejor grupo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Tuvieron muchas perdidas y traiciones pero cada uno recordaba a sus difuntos amigos y compañeros de la forma que querían. La mayoría de esas personas presentes los recordaban tomando aquel descubrimiento como un regalo.

-Esto es hermoso.-suspiró, viendo las nubes tapando al Sol de la tarde, faltaba como tres horas para que oscureciera. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló el aire fresco. Aquel chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro era el único que estaba demasiado lejos del grupo, sentado en una piedra enorme y alta, lo suficiente para ver todo el ancho mar y ver a sus amigos y superiores pequeños como hormigas.

-Lo es en verdad…- esa voz junto a una leve caricia en su hombro le interrumpió su paz, abriendo sus ojos para brillar contra los rayos de esa estrella que se filtraban en las nubes y encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de su nueva compañía que se sentaba junto a él y mirando adelante.

-Marco…- le sonrió. Le era demasiado confortable estar con su mejor amigo y verlo tan sano, tan brillante, tan feliz, tan amable… Le golpeó el hombro amistosamente, seguido de una carcajada.- ¡Al fin lo logramos! Logramos nuestro sueño, nuestro objetivo, nuestro…

-¿En verdad lo han logrado?- preguntó ajeno a la alegría de amigo, con una sonrisa.

Él no comprendía porqué, a veces, Marco se ponía a pensar mucho en las cosas que terminaba arruinando sus pequeñas celebraciones.

-"Tan cerca y tan lejos"- suspiró, mirándolo ahora con ojos tristes.- Jean, debes entender que los sueños, tanto como la suerte y el amor, son efímeros.

-¿De que estás hablando?- no comprendía su negatividad. Debía estar feliz por todo lo acontecido, por todo lo que lucharon juntos y por aquel obsequio.

-Abre los ojos, esto es un sueño.

-¡Los sueños se cumplen!

-Si luchas por ellos.- aclaró- Pero no éste. Tu sueño también es verme aquí y ya me he ido.

En ese momento, algo hizo que la atmosfera fuera pesada, que las nubes empezaran a juntarse, apagando de a poco el Sol. Algo hizo también que el corazón de Jean se apretara, tratando también de funcionar correctamente. Fue en ese momento en que vio como de a poco, el brazo derecho de su amigo, de aquel amor que nunca pudo confesar, empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

-¿Marco?- no podía pronunciar bien su nombre. Sentía como una pelota en su garganta le obstruía el paso a su voz. Empezó a sentir miedo, mucho. Algo tan fuerte que no sentía desde la primera vez que vio a un titán. No entendía que pasaba.

- Me gustas Jean y lamento no haberlo dicho en su momento.- Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban pero no caían esas lágrimas delatoras. Intentó acercársele en el afán de besarlo por primera vez al saber que el otro sentía lo mismo. Pero una mano acarició su mejilla derecha, lo que lo hizo detener. No lo miró a los ojos, tanto solo trató de mirar su mano y su brazo hasta recorrer su hombro, su cuello… hasta quedar completamente aterrado con la mitad del rostro de Marco, manchado de sangre. Su brazo ya había desaparecido, mostrando un poco las costillas del tórax, ahora era turno de su hermoso rostro cubierto de de sangre, ocultando sus hermosas pecas.- Sé que también me amas pero ahora, me conformo con cuidarte y verte feliz.- y lo soltó, acariciando con sus dedos los labios de Jean.

De pronto, la noche cayó pero solo se presentaron las feas y negras nubes que también ocultaban a la Luna. Veía como el panorama se ponía tétrico. El mar ya no era de aquella agua azul y brillante, sino de un color rojo oscuro, determinando que fuera espesa. Ya no veía a sus amigos alegres jugando con el agua, ahora los veía triste, llorando y despidiendo a aquel chico brillante, esparciendo sus cenizas en ese mar. Esos hermanos sufrirían mucho aquella perdida. Jean pudo ver un poco aquella escena pero fue interrumpido por Hanji Zoe. La mujer corría por todo el lugar, desesperada, gritando y entrando en un ataque de histeria al saber que sus dos –únicos- compañeros se encontraban colgados en un árbol grande. Se vio a si mismo, estaba corriendo hacia el horizonte pero cada paso que daba, más se alejaba el lugar, dejando atrás a Marco que poco a poco, de sus pies empezaba a tomar cuerpo el fuego para calcinarlo. Intentó gritarle, modulaba pero las palabras no le salían. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, tanto así que el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los latidos de éste mezclados con las furiosas olas que se formaban.

-¡Lucha por tus sueños y por el de nuestros amigos!- alcanzó a gritarle antes de que el fuego lo consumiera por completo.- ¡Y cuando te llegue la hora, podremos estar juntos en el paraíso!

-¡Marco!- pudo gritar, sintiendo como su garganta se cortaba y como el cuerpo de su amigo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora solo parecía una hoguera.

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos, desorbitados. Su garganta le dolía, su corazón funcionaba a mil por minuto y se daba cuenta de cómo las gotas de sudor frío corrían por su cara y cuello. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, secándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor. Tan solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Escuchó a las aves cantar y agudizó bien su vista a la ventana, donde pequeños y tenues rayos de luz iluminaban un poco la pequeña habitación. Caminó hasta la pequeña ventana y podía ver como el hermoso Sol, sin nubes a la vista aun, subiendo poco a poco sobre esa muralla. Era un sueño. No habían exterminado a todas esas criaturas, aún vivían con miedo. Aún no exploraban nuevas tierras, no podían vengar a los caídos. Aun no conocían el mar. En resumen, no habían podido cumplir aquel sueño.

Vio ese amanecer, era el más hermoso que alguna vez pudo haber visto Jean. Cerró los ojos, inhalando el aire fresco y puro de la mañana. Agudizó su sentido del oído para deleitarse del cantar de los pájaros pero fue extraño al escuchar su propio nombre ser susurrado en su oreja, abriendo lentamente los ojos y encontrarse que el rayo del sol le pegaba en la cara. Pudo verlo, difumándose con el rayo, transmitiéndole paz y serenidad.

-Marco…- suspiró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.- te prometo que lucharé, te vengaré como lo he hecho por diez años y así, cumpliremos este sueño… y viviremos juntos para siempre.

* * *

_**Nota final:** ¡NO QUISE MATARLOS A TODOS, EN SERIO! Me imaginaba a uno ciego pero no era lo mismo... Perdón. Espero que les haya gustado. No me hago responsable de sus posibles lágrimas o sustos._

_Bueno, tengo una novela pendiente (si eres una de las pocas lectoras que le ese Kevedd, sí, golpeame, mucho) pero desde entonces he tenido varios asuntos personales pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones ¡podré continuarlo!_

_Saludos, felices fiestas. Déjame un lindo review ^^_


End file.
